Je voulais être ordinaire
by Kilkla
Summary: Kaede ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de se fondre dans la masse, être invisible aux yeux des autres. Mener une vie banale qui pourrait satisfaire les désirs de ses parents. Mais elle a choisi Shino, et son monde a basculé. Par le biais de lettres écrites à la va-vite elle désire désormais lui faire comprendre qu'il lui est indispensable pour avancer.


Bonjour ! Donc voilà, me voici de retour avec une histoire particulière, à mes yeux, et qui m'a beaucoup plu à écrire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! (Il y aura quelques explications à la fin, si vous désirez les lire.)

Crédits : Seul les éventuels OC présent m'appartiennent, comme Kaede, je ne possède aucun des personnages de Naruto cités dans le texte.

* * *

 _Je voulais être ordinaire._

 _« Tu te comporte comme une gamine.  
_ Tu te comporte comme un papi. Papi Shino, c'est mignon comme surnom, non ? » _

Elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ce jour-là. Mais il lui avait fait la même réflexion que d'habitude, la même réflexion que chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle avait contré ses propos, avec toute l'immaturité dont elle était capable. Elle avait déviée la conversation jusqu'à lui choisir un surnom. Elle trouvait qu'il collait bien à la personnalité du garçon d'ailleurs. Un pur rabat-joie. Heureusement qu'ils ne se fréquentaient que peu à ce moment là.

« Coucou, papi Shino.

Je maintiens corps et âme que ce surnom te va à ravir. Et non, je ne plaisante pas. Tu aurais préféré monsieur Rabat-joie ? Ce n'est même pas jolie comme surnom.

Bref, bref. Si tu trouves cette lettre – pardon, ces lettres – alors... Enfin, je suppose que tu va vite comprendre. Après tout, tu es loin d'être stupide. Même si je soutiens que tu devrais penser à l'être, de temps à autre. Être idiot, ça fait du bien. Ne pas se soucier de tout ce que peuvent penser les autres, c'est libérateur. Kierkegaard ne disait-il pas : la vie n'est pas un problème à résoudre mais une réalité qui doit être vécu ? Alors sourit, Shino. Et arrête de froncer les sourcils ! Tu va finir tout ridé à force ! En plus, tu es bien plus beau quand tu souris. Même quand te moques de moi. Je dois t'avouer que j'aime bien ces moments là, parce que tu es un peu gamin. J'ai l'impression de voir l'enfant que tu n'as jamais été. J'ai aussi l'impression d'être la seule à avoir droit à ce traitement. C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs. De se sentir particulier pour quelqu'un. Peut être que maintenant, je comprends mes parents. Et les couples qui dégoulinent d'amour (même s'ils me rebutent toujours autant !). Parce que je ne peux plus m'imaginer vivre loin de toi. Je ne supporte même pas l'idée de pouvoir vivre sans toi.

Je sais que tu me trouves puérile, tu ne cesses de le répéter. Mais même si tu le penses, moi je sais. J'ai pu t'observer, avec le temps. Décortiquer chacun de tes micro-gestes, chacune de tes expressions. Ta pseudo nonchalance, moi, j'ai vu à travers. C'est qu'il est plutôt sensible le petit papi. Et rancunier surtout. J'ai regrettée l'unique fois où je t'ai contrarié. Amèrement. J'aimerais tant oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, Shino. Mais c'est impossible, j'en suis consciente.

Je te remercie d'avoir fait partie de ma vie, Shino. Et, s'il te plaît, ne lis pas plus d'une lettre par jour. Garde le suspense, c'est plus drôle ainsi !

Kaede. »

Il détailla longuement l'amas d'enveloppe sur son bureau, sans pourtant y toucher. Elles étaient là, numérotées de un jusqu'à sept au stylo violet, échouées, n'attendant plus que d'être ouvertes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait préféré envoyer Damien plutôt que de venir elle-même. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à interpréter ses réactions en ce moment.

Finalement, il finit par attraper l'une des lettres, la numéro un. Il supposait qu'il y avait un ordre précis. Après tout, même aussi gamine qu'elle soit, elle était soignée et organisée. Il déchira l'enveloppe et l'écriture ne lui laissa aucun doute, Kaede en était bien l'auteure. Il reconnaîtrait entre mille sa manière d'écrire, ronde et penchée.

Pourquoi lui écrivait-elle plutôt que de passer chez lui pour lui parler ?

* * *

 _« Hé ! Shino ! Salut ! On sort jeudi soir avec d'autres amis, tu veux venir avec nous ?  
_ Pour quoi faire ?  
_ Bah je sais pas... Rester avec des gens de ton âge ? Avec d'autre personnes que tes potes ninjas ?  
_ Non.  
_ Mon Dieu ce que tu peut être désespérant... Donc tu ne viens pas ? Tu sais on va juste faire ce que font la plupart des jeunes de nôtre âge. C'est à dire se bourrer la gueule sur la voie publique.  
_ J'ai dit : non. »  
_

Elle se souvenait, assise sur un lit blanc immaculé entouré de murs tout aussi vide, que les « Non. » de Shino étaient irrévocables. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire revenir sur ses paroles. Elle aurait juste voulu qu'il soit plus heureux. Elle voulait seulement qu'il cesse de se considérer comme quelqu'un de mauvais, qu'il arrête de penser qu'il n'était qu'une horreur à cause de ses insectes. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il comprenne qu'elle était là pour lui. Qu'elle l'aimait, bordel ! Et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, retraçant la cicatrice sur son ventre de ses doigts. Et dire qu'elle avait toujours désiré être _ordinaire_.

« Shino. Je vais te passer les présentations d'usage, aujourd'hui, sois en heureux. Que devrais-je dire de toute manière ? Mon trésor ? Mon amour ? T'écrire un poulet te rappelant Ô combien tu es parfait ? Cela ne me ressemblerait pas. En plus, c'est faux. Tu es humain, les humains sont toujours imparfait.

Je me souviens de cette fois, où je t'ai demandé de nous accompagner, un jeudi soir, après nos cours. Tu as refusé, purement et simplement. Je m'en doutais, j'ai quand même essayé. Je voulais te montrer ce que c'était qu'être ordinaire. Une personne invisible parmi la foule. Transparente. Sans aucune contrainte, juste libre. Libre de vivre, libre de rire.

Le jeudi soir c'était une sorte de rendez-vous inratable pour les étudiants. On était hors du temps, dans notre monde. Il n'y avait plus aucune convention. On dansait, on buvait, on riait. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais vu un seul shinobi, dans ces moments. Peut être étiez-vous trop mature pour nous. Après tout, vos mains étaient tâchées de sang quand notre unique préoccupation n'était autre que le devoir de math du lendemain. Vos esprits étaient meurtris, blessés. Je pouvais le lire dans vos yeux fatigués, lorsque, sous la couverture d'une jeune fille stupide, j'analysais le moindre de vos sentiments.

Il ne pouvait pas exister plus opposé que nous. Le jour et la nuit, l'ombre et la lumière. La première fois où je t'ai parlé, j'ai massacré tout mes principes. La transparence, l'invisibilité. Je ne pouvais plus être un fantôme errant au gré de ses humeurs. Moi qui rêvait d'être ordinaire, j'ai été servi ! Tomber amoureuse du fils du chef du clan Aburame. Rien que ça. Quel ironie. J'ai fui le monde des ninjas comme la peste, j'ai joué le rôle de la petite fille parfaite sans jamais déchanter. Gentille et nunuche, mais que tout le monde adore.

Néanmoins, j'ai vu les regards portés sur moi s'assombrirent, changés radicalement. J'ai pu lire de la méfiance là, où, avant je pouvais trouver de la convoitise. En sept ans, je n'ai cessé de remarquer toutes les répercussions de ce bousculement. Les ninjas ne semblaient avoir aucune sympathie pour moi, je pense que mon moindre faux pas aurait pu m'être fatal. Quand aux civils, si simple, ils étaient dans une totale incompréhension. Comment l'unique enfant d'une petite famille commerçante, si sage et exemplaire à leurs yeux, pouvait-elle s'entendre avec un ninja de ton acabit ?

Mais ça en vaut la peine, Shino. Tu en vaux la peine.

J'ai toujours refusé de fréquenter tes amis. Les miens me suffisaient. La réalité est tout autre et je pense que tu l'as compris, avec le temps. Pour une civile comme moi, rester avec autant de fils ou de fille de, c'était risqué. La politique des clans est vivement contesté dans le bas peuple. J'ai préféré ma comédie à ton bonheur et j'en suis navrée.

Shino, une dernière chose. N'essaie pas de me retrouver. Pas avant d'avoir fini mes lettres.

Je t'adore, Kaede. »

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. La lettre glissa de ses doigts et sombra au sol en se froissant. Si la première lettre ne lui avait fait aucun effet, celle ci le perturbait. Plus il avait l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur elle et plus il avait l'horrible sensation de la perdre. Pourtant ses mots lui remémorait à quel point leur relation avait été compliqué dès le départ. Elle avait refusé, corps et diables, de ne serait-ce que rencontrer les autres ninjas de sa génération. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'elle se serait entendu avec eux. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la forcer, mais il n'en restait pas moins que chaque fois qu'elle fuyait son regard, chaque fois qu'elle dédaignait ses demandes, chaque fois qu'elle lui rappelait _qui_ il était, il se sentait comme un condamné à mort. Vide, blessé au plus profond de son âme.

 _Je voulais être ordinaire._

Kaede insinuait-elle qu'il lui était impossible de l'être par sa faute ?

* * *

 _« Pourquoi te regardent-ils ainsi ?_

 __ Je ne sais pas, j'ai peut être du dentifrice sur le menton. Ou peut être qu'un oiseaux est posé sur ma tête. Ou peut être que..._

 __ Je crois que j'ai compris, Kaede... »  
_

Elle s'étira, d'abord les bras puis les jambes, comme on le lui avait appris. Elle essayait de perdre du temps, ayant trop peur d'affronter la vérité. Shino avait raison, elle était immature.

Néanmoins, elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte, atterrissant dans un immense corridor. Elle salua une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et celle ci s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Tout va bien, Kaede ? Tu es certaine pour ta cicatrice ? Je pourrais te l'enlever, si tu le souhaite... »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

« Oui, merci. Non, je... Je veux la garder. Merci de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

_ Je suis lié au secret professionnel, tu le sais bien. »

Elle acquiesça et la regarda droit dans les yeux, désirant lui faire passer un message.

« Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne l'auriez pas fait. Alors merci. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle traça son chemin, laissant planter là son docteur.

« Cher Shishi.

Ce surnom est laid, tu ne trouves pas ? Je viens de l'inventer à l'instant. Il me rappelle les chichis que l'on peut trouver dans des fêtes foraines, terriblement gras et écœurant si tu en manges plus d'un. Je dois t'avouer que je cherchais seulement une manière amusante de t'appeler, mais c'est tout sauf drôle.

J'ai discuté avec Damien, dernièrement. Il m'a avoué avoir rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant. Je me doute que tu t'en fiches, cependant j'ai une bonne raison pour te le répéter. Il s'appelle Kiba. C'est bien le prénom de ton coéquipier, non ?

Il fait chaud là où je suis, il devrait peut être penser à baisser le chauffage ! Et puis, franchement, le blanc, c'est assez morbide. Encore, par touche, ça ne me dérange pas, mais là ! Peut être devrait-il songer à changer de décorateur intérieur. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans du blanc, c'est déroutant.

Si tu savais, Shino, comme elle est frêle. Comme je suis terrifiée. J'ai besoin de toi, tellement, tellement besoin de toi. Je me sens dépassée, tout est si invraisemblable. C'est le branle bas de combat dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis perdue. À ce moment, j'aimerais pouvoir être aussi rationnelle que toi, j'aimerais être mature tout comme toi.

Si l'on devait catégoriser l'autre, je dirais que tu es la raison. Et moi l'insouciance.

Pourtant... L'avenir qui nous attends – ou qui m'attends, tout dépend de toi – s'avère éreintant. Je dois me réveiller, un jour où l'autre. Sortir de ma bulle. Pour nous, pour toi. Pour ne plus voir cette fêlure dans ton regard à chacune de mes négations.

Mais je ne sais pas encore que choisir. Dois-je laisser une chance à mon avenir ? Ou bien vivre éternellement dans le passé ?

Tout n'a jamais été tout rose chez moi. Mes parents étaient adorables, pourtant. Jusqu'à notre rencontre. Tu as chamboulé ma vie, tel un ouragan, bien plus que quiconque ne l'aurait jamais fait. Tu as balayé mes repères dans une bourrasque d'air frais, de renouveau. Et encore aujourd'hui, Shino, tu es l'une des causes de mes tourments.

Cependant, ton sourire me rassure. Ta voix, ta présence, jusqu'à la sensation de nos corps qui se mouvent l'un contre l'autre, tout, absolument tout chez toi m'apaise. Me permet d'oublier le rôle que je dois continuellement jouer pour expier mes péchés, selon eux. Les simples civils. T'aimer fait de moi une parjure, à leurs yeux. Mais je serais capable de le rester _ad vitam æternam_ pour ne serait-ce qu'un instant de bonheur avec toi.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Parce que tu n'es pas en face de moi cette fois-ci, Shino. Et que je peux me permettre de le dire sans avoir droit à ton regard consterné. Même si je peux aisément l'imaginer. Parce que tu me donnes l'impression de pouvoir changer, Shino. Parce que tu m'accepte tel que je suis. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'être parfaite avec toi. Parce que malgré toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te jeter à la figure, tu es quand même rester à mes côtés. Parce que tu es certainement trop bien pour une fille comme moi. Pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux ? Pourquoi moi, Shino ?

Merci. Merci d'être rester quand je te faisais souffrir. Merci d'être toujours présent, malgré mon horrible caractère. Malgré ma peur du jugement. Merci de m'aimer comme je suis ; imparfaite, ordinaire.

Et encore merci car moi, je sais, Shino, que tu seras toujours présent pour moi. Pour nous.

Je t'envoie tout plein de baisers, Kaede. »

Il se souvenait de leur rencontre. De la gentillesse feinte de la jeune femme. Tout était faux chez elle, artificiel. Il le sentait. Il avait clairement perçu la carapace qui tendait vers la perfection au point d'en être méprisable. Et c'était ce que Kaede était à ses yeux au début : pitoyable, fausse. Ironiquement, jamais une femme n'avait autant retenu son attention. Il s'était senti étrangement attiré par celle-ci. Même s'il savait qu'elle était une excellente actrice, que le moindre de ses battements de cils étaient contrôlés, qu'elle le manipulait aisément en feignant d'être puérile, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

Toutes ces émotions n'avait fait que s'intensifier avec le temps. Plus il la découvrait et moins il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Elle lui était devenu vitale, comme une drogue.

Kaede était particulière. Kaede n'était pas parfaite. Kaede fuyait le regard des habitants, refusait de lui tenir la main si quelqu'un pouvait les voir. Mais Kaede, aussi horripilante qu'elle pouvait être, restait la seule femme avec laquelle il pouvait s'imaginer dans l'avenir.

L'idée qu'elle puisse songer qu'il _méritait_ mieux qu'elle le déchirait intérieurement. Parce qu'elle lui suffisait et que personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer.

* * *

 _« Sors !_

 __ Pourquoi ?_

 __ Sors de chez moi, Shino ! Je t'en prie..._

 __ Kaede ? Que se passe t-il ?_

 __ Je ne veux pas qu'ils te voit ! »_

Elle tressait ses cheveux, mortellement angoissée. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Plus aucune nouvelle de ses parents et ça, ça faisait mal. Elle avait besoin d'eux. Et c'était ce moment qu'ils avaient décidés de choisir pour la laisser se débrouiller seule. La laisser tomber, l'abandonner. Ses gestes devinrent nerveux et elle eu mal au crane à force de tirer sur ses cheveux.

Elle laissa une seule et unique larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle ne pleurerait pas plus. Elle se devait d'être forte maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait l'être seule.

« Shino. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, si basse. Si triste, anéantie.

« Shino, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle éclata en sanglot et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses bras encerclant ses genoux. Son début de tresse se défit soudainement

« Bonjour Amour.

Quoi ? Aurais-je dit plus haut que je n'utiliserais pas ce surnom ? Tu es tombé dans le panneau, très cher. J'aime te faire tourner en bourrique, Shino, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble ? Presque quatre ans, il me semble. En réalité, tu me supporte depuis bien plus de temps. Plus de sept ans.

Je pense savoir ce que tu as du penser lors de notre rencontre. Que j'étais horripilante. À la fois artificiel et superficiel.

Je l'étais, crois moi. Jusqu'à la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. J'ai changé à ce moment-là, Shino. Je l'ai senti jusque dans mon corps. Le picotement dans ma poitrine, les papillons dans mon ventre. Tout était là pour me rappeler que tu signerais ma perte.

Si je ne pouvais plus jouer le rôle qu'il m'était attribué, qui serais-je ? Aux yeux des autres ? Aux yeux de mes parents ?

À mes propres yeux ?

J'essayais, au tout début, de me cacher du regard d'autrui. De ne pas te voir dans des lieux fréquentés. Lorsque l'on venait à se croiser dans la rue, en dehors de ces moments seuls en tête à tête, je faisais comme si de rien était. Comme si nous étions des inconnus.

Je sais pertinemment que même si tu n'agissais pas pour que je stoppe cette mascarade, tu n'en restais pas moins immensément touché. Mais sache que cela ne m'a jamais plu. Je me sentais toujours coupable, nauséeuse. J'avais envie de pleurer de rage et de te sauter dans les bras.

Tu as patiemment attendu un an, avant de faire tomber le masque. Peut être, au fond, espérais-tu que je prenne les devants, que je sois celle qui mette fin à mon manège. Cela n'a pas été le cas ; tu es celui qui prend les décisions, Shino. Moi, j'en suis tout simplement incapable.

C'est peut être ce jour-là, lorsque tu m'as attrapé le poignet et forcé à te regarder dans les yeux en public, lorsque tu m'as ordonné d'arrêter de te snober continuellement, que j'ai réellement pris conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait juste au dessus de ma tête.

Je ne pourrais être de nouveau la petite fille parfaite tant espérer par mes parents.

Je ne pourrais jamais combler leurs attentes.

Pour eux, je les avaient trahis.

Mon père est du genre a critiquer les clans et toutes leurs us et coutumes. Celui qui va balancer qu'il n'est pas normal, dans un pays, que tout le monde n'ait pas les mêmes règles. Il est pour la révolution prolétarienne et la démocratie.

Alors quand il a appris, pour nous, il était dans une rage folle. Tout cela s'est changé en une colère froide, un dédain de tout les instants. Depuis que nous sommes ensembles, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu me sourire une seule fois. Ni me regarder d'ailleurs. Il se contentait de fuir mon regard comme s'il avait honte de moi. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Et le jour où ils t'ont surpris dans ma chambre a entièrement brisé le peu d'estime qu'ils semblaient leur rester pour moi. Mon père a hurlé, quand tu es parti. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a dit, à ce moment-là ! Ma mère s'est contentée de se taire, comme à son habitude. Elle a soignée toutes mes blessures, en silence. Et sans me jeter un regard. Elle avait cette expression fermée, qui ne laissait filtrer aucun sentiment. À ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle pense sincèrement de notre relation.

Pourtant, j'aurai préféré mourir que décevoir mes parents.

Je préfère encore mourir que de ne plus jamais voir ma famille.

Mais elle... Elle, si innocente. Si pure. Si faible et fragile.

Elle semble figée par le temps ainsi assoupi dans sa cage de verre.

C'est pour elle que je veux me battre désormais, Shino.

Pour elle...

Et pour toi.

Parce qu'à présent vous êtes ma famille.

Je t'aime, Shino. Plus que tout au monde, ta Kaede. »

Il avait fait comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle ce jour-là. Seulement, c'était faux. Il savait absolument tout. Elle oubliait, quelquefois, qu'il était ninja avant tout.

Lorsque les parents de Kaede les avaient surpris dans la chambre de la femme, il avait déposé des insectes avant de partir.

Ne pas aller chercher Kaede et la ramener avec lui avait nécessité tout son self-control. Et Dieu sait qu'il en a, pourtant.

Il savait ce qu'elle avait enduré pour lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il entendait toutes les insultes que son père lui avait jeté à la figure.

Il se remémorait son ton implorant, paniquée, lorsqu'il était entré par sa fenêtre.

Il voulait lui annoncer qu'il partait en mission. Pour deux mois.

Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Et après être parti, il n'avait pas pu la revoir avant la fin de la mission. Il l'avait laissé seule alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Néanmoins, il devait savoir où elle était à présent. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner plus longtemps.

Kaede avait besoin de lui. Et il refusait de la perdre.

* * *

 _« Shino ? Que fais tu ici ?_

 __ Je pourrais te renvoyer la question._

 __ Mon travail... Je suis là pour mon travail... Et toi ?_

 __ Je m'inquiétais. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin, tu es en charmante compagnie. »_

Elle restait pétrifiée face à la porte d'un blanc immaculé. Elle n'osait pas y entrer. Ni même déranger le personnel.

Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait...

« Kaede, tu comptes rester planter là longtemps ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna mécaniquement pour se retrouver face au sourire amusée et empathique de son médecin.

« Non... je... »

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce, vite suivit par sa patiente.

« Sakura ! Kaede ! »

Ses pas la guidèrent tout droit vers l'une des couveuses et elle posa sa main contre la vitre de verre. Alors elle croisa le regard vert émeraude pétillant de l'enfant et elle se sentit perdre pied.

« Salut Shino !

Je sais que tu dois être mort d'inquiétude, Shino. Arrête de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Tu es mauvais acteur, en plus. Tes yeux parlent pour toi. C'est peut être aussi pour cela que tu garde constamment cette paire de lunette. Pour ne pas que l'on puisse lire en toi.

Je déteste les hôpitaux depuis toute petite. Je crois que cette phobie est née le jour où notre professeure de danse nous a annoncé qu'une seule entorse, une seule fracture, marquerait probablement la fin de notre carrière. Je n'ai jamais vécu que pour danser depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Et j'ai développé cette peur irraisonnée de ne plus le pouvoir.

Je dois t'avouer que je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici. Même si le personnel et sympathique, je n'y suis pas à ma place. J'aimerais partir, mais ils veulent me garder encore un peu en observation. Au cas où ma cicatrice viendrait à s'infecter.

Tu as du comprendre depuis le temps Shino. En tous cas, je l'espère.

J'ai tellement, tellement envie que tu viennes. Que tu la voit. Elle dort beaucoup et elle paraît si faible, comme si elle pouvait s'éteindre d'un instant à l'autre. C'est le cas, je crois. J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais je suis là. Et toi aussi. Nous la protégerons ensemble.

Shino, j'avais tant espéré, au plus profond de mon être, que tu ne l'apprennes jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu honte d'avoir été strip-teaseuse pendant plusieurs années. Tout était parfaitement encadré, toutes mes demandes avaient été confinées dans mon contrat.

Mais si je ne ressentais aucun embarras à l'idée de danser à moitié-nu, je me suis sentie incroyablement humiliée quand tu l'as découvert. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi sale qu'au moment où tu as pu prononcé que j'étais _"en charmante compagnie"_. Sais-tu que j'avais du remplacer l'une des danseuses malade ce soir-là ? Sais-tu que j'avais toujours refusé jusque auparavant les show individuel ? Sais-tu à quel point je déteste l'étincelle de convoitise qui s'allumait dans les regards ?

Pourquoi ce jour-ci, Shino ? Pourquoi as tu choisi ce jour ? Comment l'as tu su ?

J'ai démissionné le jour suivant. Je ne voulais plus jamais _jamais_ entendre ces mots venant de toi. Je voulais que tu sois désormais le seul à me voir ainsi. Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble à ce moment-là, la douleur de voir cet éclat de déception dans ton regard n'en restait pas moins vive. La douleur de t'avoir déçu, simplement.

J'ai rencontré un petit garçon de cinq ans aujourd'hui. Le pauvre a une leucémie et très peu de chance de s'en sortir. J'ai entendu les médecins en parler. Pourtant il a toujours la pêche, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce gosse est nettement plus courageux que moi. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait peur parfois, s'il ne se sentait pas seul. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Qu'il ne lui servait à rien d'avoir peur. Qu'il pouvait être heureux s'il s'inquiétait pour le lendemain. Alors que moi... Moi, je suis constamment effrayé par l'avenir. Mais je suis sûre que tu l'apprécierais. Je suis même certaine qu'il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

De toute manière, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu adores les enfants. Même si tu fais mine d'être placide, tu n'en es pas pour autant insensible. Et heureusement que c'est le cas, Shino. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse vivre sans sentiment, crois-moi. J'ai essayé de me fondre dans la masse au point d'effacer mes émotions avant de te rencontrer. Néanmoins dès que j'étais en ta présence tout ces sentiments affluaient d'un coup, tel un ouragan.

Mais maintenant, j'aimerais juste qu'elle puisse grandir à mes côtés. À tes côtés. À nos côtés. Seulement... Quand je la vois ainsi reliés à toutes ces sondes, dépendantes de toutes ces machines, j'en viens à me demander si elle pourra le supporter.

Je voulais jusqu'à il y a peu d'une vie parfaitement rangé, ordonné. Je voulais d'une vie qui conviendrait à mes parents, qui pourraient les rendre fier de moi. J'avais pourtant compris très tôt que, quoi que je fasse, je ne comblerais jamais leurs attentes. Et cette fois-ci, la goutte a fait déborder le vase. Elle est tout ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas.

Un lien entre nous.

Je t'attends, Kaede. »

Est-ce qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait ressentit lui quand il l'avait découverte avec cet homme ? Même si elle lui avait certifié qu'elle faisait tout cela pour son travail, il détestait toujours autant l'idée que d'autres homme aient pu poser leurs mains sur elle.

Mais il n'avait pas pesé ses mots, une fois encore. Et il l'avait blessé.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent c'était de la voir. Les voir. Et il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.

 _Elle_. Ce mot résonnait en lui. Il avait, au plus profond de lui, envie d'avoir compris. Même s'il ne savait pas réellement comment affronter la situation. Même s'il devrait sûrement être le pilier de Kaede à l'avenir.

Pourtant, il était pleinement conscient de ce qui se tramait. Il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Il se souvenait de cette fois où elle lui avait très sérieusement demandé s'il voulait des enfants. À ce jour, il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Bien sur qu'il souhaitait avoir des enfants. Mais ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient du temps. Et il n'était pas certain que Kaede soit psychologiquement prête. Elle était trop troublée par ses rapports familiaux et elle cherchait encore à être une petite fille modèle.

Était-elle prête à présent ?

Il se précipita dehors sans plus réfléchir. Il devait se rendre à l'hôpital.

* * *

 _« Shino, est-ce que tu veux des enfants ?_

 __ Pourquoi cette question ?_

 __ Mes parents répètent qu'un enfant est le ciment qui lie un couple. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'être importante pour eux... »_

Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'enfant. Sous l'aide des auxiliaire, elle avait passé ses mains sur le corps frêle et elle serra entre ses doigts l'une des mains potelés. Instantanément, un sourire jaillit sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait terriblement heureuse.

Ce bébé était le sien. Le leurs.

« Comment s'appelle t-elle, Kaede ? »

Elle se figea en reconnaissant la voix et l'appréhension la saisit soudainement. À contre cœur, elle lâcha la petite main de l'enfant et cessa de contempler les yeux verts pétillants. Quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à Shino et Sakura, rester en retrait qui souriait d'une air visiblement amusée. Et dire qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier.

« Eirin. »

Kaede lui parut aussi surprise que lui par sa réponse. N'avait-elle pas réfléchi à un prénom avant ? Elle contempla à nouveau la petite fille comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois. Eirin. Eirin. Eirin. Elle répétait inlassablement le prénom de la fillette dans son esprit.

Elle se mit à trembler. Parce qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle devrait affronter ses peurs. Affronter Shino. Et le monde extérieur.

Pourtant elle était persuadée que si Eirin était là, avec elle, elle pourrait tout surmonter.

Une à une, les larmes se mirent à submerger ses joues. Puis elle sentit deux bras l'encercler fermement, coller son dos contre le torse de l'homme.

« Je suis désolée, Shino. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je...

_ Je sais, la coupa t-elle. Ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Kaede acquiesça, se laissant envahir par sa voix et son odeur. Shino était là, désormais. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était plus seule.

« Kaede, explique-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Bonjour mon cœur.

D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête ici avec les surnoms niais. De toute manière, je sais très bien que tu ne liras pas cette lettre car la dernière a du t'alerter.

Alors voilà, Shino, même si je devrais tout t'expliquer plus tard, je préfère le coucher par écrit. Pour comprendre mes mots. Pour être certaine de réussir à m'exprimer correctement.

Elle a tes yeux, tu sais ? Elle est vraiment belle. Elle s'en sortira, je le sens. Au plus profond de moi, je l'espère aussi.

Je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé un prénom. J'angoisse à chaque fois que je vais la voir. Je ne me sens pas capable de lui en donner un. Pas encore. Ce serait comme prendre brusquement conscience de la tempête qui s'agite. Pourtant ne dit-on pas qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps ?

Shino, je suis navrée de ne t'avoir rien dit. Mais je ne le pouvais pas car moi même je l'ignorais. Une part de moi même avait compris il y a bien longtemps que j'attendais un enfant. Le tien, Shino. Je pense que je l'ai intériorisée le jour où le test de grossesse était positif. Néanmoins, l'idée m'a tant effrayé que je l'ai nié en bloc. Au point d'être persuadé d'avoir rêvé. Et mon corps a réagit favorablement à ce déni, ne prenant aucune forme, restant aussi plat qu'il avait toujours été.

Mes parents, quand à eux, ne cessaient de me rappeler à quel point je les avaient déçus. Ils m'assuraient qu'ils refuseraient de me garder plus longtemps chez eux si je venais, un jour, à porter ton enfant. Que je ne serais alors plus qu'un déchet bon à jeter. Que je n'existerais plus à leurs yeux. Comme un fantôme.

C'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait, Shino. Je te passe toutes les insultes dont il m'a fait part. Mais lorsqu'ils l'ont vu, j'ai compris. Que j'étais aller trop loin à leurs yeux. J'étais réellement devenu une inconnue. Je n'étais plus leur fille – je ne _suis_ plus leur fille. Je ne suis plus rien pour eux.

Mais tant que je serais encore – que je suis encore – quelqu'un pour toi, alors je pense que je pourrais réussir à surmonter leurs départs.

J'ai fait un déni de grossesse et je n'ai pris pleinement conscience de cela qu'en salle d'accouchement – ils appellent cela un déni total. Cela fait deux semaines maintenant. Deux semaines qu'elle est née, deux semaines qu'elle ne vit que grâce à ces tuyaux, sous sa prison de verre.

Deux semaines que je l'observe, chaque jour, sans jamais pouvoir oublier. Oublier qu'elle est aussi une part de toi.

Tout ce que je veux, à présent, c'est que tu la vois de tes propres yeux. Que tu puisses prendre ses toutes petites mains entre tes doigts. Que tu puisses voir son sourire éblouissant comme un petit soleil.

Elle est une prématurée, selon leurs termes. Elle est plus petite et plus légère qu'un bébé normal. Elle est née au bout de huit mois, soit un mois avant terme.

Elle est si fragile...

Je doute encore. Est-ce vraiment ma fille ? Est-ce vraiment notre fille ?

Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'admettre que je suis bel et bien sa _mère_. Je n'avais même pas conscience de l'attendre !

Mais plus que tout, Shino. Est-ce que je suis capable de m'occuper d'elle ?

Elle ressemble à un joyau. Elle paraît si pur et sereine. Innocente.

Mais elle, elle est loin d'être ordinaire. Et quand elle me regarde droit dans les yeux de ses prunelles vertes pétillantes, un sourire collé sur ses lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est parfaite. Ni plus, ni moins.

Ta Kaede qui doute affreusement. »

Il caressait doucement les cheveux de la femme, lui chuchotant des mots qui se voulait rassurant. Elle lui avait tout raconté. Sans omettre un seul détail. Il lui restait pourtant encore un point à éclaircir.

« Pourquoi des lettres ? »

Elle redressa sa tête vers lui et prit la main de l'homme entre la sienne. Ils étaient assis sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôpital, les auxiliaires leurs ayant demandé – ordonné serait un terme plus approprié – de sortir du service pour parler. Kaede comprenait, les bébés pouvaient aisément être perturbés et leurs discussions était quelque chose qui aurait pu être angoissant pour eux.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, même s'ils étaient cachés sous des verres fumés.

« Parce que j'appréhendais ta réaction et... j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Et... on m'a conseillé de le faire.

_ On ? »

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le lui aurait avoué. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. De toute manière, il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre.

« Ton père, Shino. »

Elle détourna le regard, gênée, alors qu'il la fixait les sourcils froncés. Son père était au courant ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Ce sont mes parents. Ils ont demandés à ce qu'Eirin soit remise à l'orphelinat, sans aucun lien avec ton clan ou même moi. Sauf qu'il leurs a balancé que la décision ne leurs appartenait pas car c'était la _nôtre_. Et quand je lui ai avoué que j'avais peur de t'en faire part, il m'a proposé de l'écrire. Que ça me laisserait le temps de réfléchir à ce que je voulais. »

Kaede triturait ses doigts, comme elle le faisait régulièrement quand elle était stressée. Elle prit pourtant son courage à deux mains et le regarda de nouveau.

Ils se contemplèrent pendant un long moment, puis elle lui laissa apercevoir un sourire apaisé et heureux tandis qu'il replaçait l'une des mèches rebelles de la femme derrière son oreille.

« Et ça a marché, Shino. J'ai compris ce que je voulais réellement. Je veux garder Eirin, je veux qu'elle grandisse à nos côtés. Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux plus essayer vainement de plaire à mes parents. Je... »

Il roula des yeux sous ses lunettes et l'attira contre lui, la bloquant entre ses bras qui étaient noués à sa taille. Puis il la fit taire en l'embrassant et, fourrant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon, elle se laissa aller, abandonnant toute défense.

Elle aurait aimé que ce moment dure éternellement mais ils se séparèrent rapidement, à bout de souffle. Elle perçu plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire narquois du garçon sous son manteau et fit la moue, légèrement vexée. Il avait encore gagné.

« Tu m'exaspère, bouda t-elle. Mais je t'aime, Shino.

_ Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Elle fit mine de le frapper sur le bras du plat de la main mais il retint celle-ci. Il l'enferma entre la sienne et se redressa, l'attirant de nouveau contre lui. Kaede se lova contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle avait la sensation de ne pas s'être sentit aussi bien, en paix, depuis une éternité.

Un toussotement les sortit de leur transe et elle sursauta, alors que Shino restait aussi impassible que d'habitude. Kaede s'écarta vivement, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Il soupira, comprenant qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir s'exhiber en public avec lui sans être gênée. Pourtant, elle devrait le faire. Pour Eirin et lui.

« J'espère que je ne dérange pas, plaisanta Sakura alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était le cas. »

Elle tenait la fillette entre ses bras, enveloppé dans une couverture. L'enfant semblait tout observer et tendit ses petits bras vers Shino, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

« Eirin ne pourra pas rester longtemps hors de la couveuse, une heure tout au plus, elle est encore faible. Mais je pense que vous avez besoin d'être seuls avec elle. »

L'homme prit le bébé que lui tendait la médecin, légèrement tendu. Elle semblait minuscule ainsi blottit entre ses bras et il angoissait à l'idée de la blesser.

« Je vous laisse, déclara la rose avant de s'éclipser, son air amusé toujours collé aux visages. »

Kaede lui adressa un petit signe de la main, alors que Shino avait le regard rivé dans celui de leurs enfant. Elle leva péniblement son bras et effleura sa joue de ses doigts potelés.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna t-elle doucement, en se collant contre son dos, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et posant son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami. »

Il acquiesça distraitement.

« Eirin ressemble à un diamant. »

Le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux alors qu'un rire cristallin retentissait dans la chambre. Kaede adressa un sourire tendre à la gamine, posant l'une de ses mains sur celle de son compagnon qui encerclait lui même celle d'Eirin. À cet instant, ils n'étaient plus uniquement un couple. Ils étaient aussi des parents.

« Et dire que je voulais rester ordinaire, soupira Kaede dans un sourire. »

Shino entendait à peine ce qu'elle racontait. Il semblait happé par Eirin qui ne cessait de lui sourire. Sa fille. Leurs fille.

« Mais elle, souffla t-elle, heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant, elle sera extraordinaire. »

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours si vous le souhaitez, positifs comme négatifs, les critiques m'aideront à progresser (et je ne demande que ça !)

Explication de l'auteur (pour les questions éventuelles que vous pourriez vous poser) :

 _Premier point à éclaircir (à mes yeux)_ : Kaede. Je ne l'ai pas décrite physiquement car je ne l'ai moi même pas imaginé véritablement. À mes yeux, Kaede est plus comme un fantôme, n'a pas de tracé défini. Je voulais que son « physique » soit à l'image de ce qu'elle cherche à être : commune, invisible, ordinaire. Pour cela, pour moi elle serait brune, les cheveux mi-longs, de taille moyenne, avec des yeux bruns et un corps ni trop gros, ni trop maigre. Mais ma volonté de ne pas la décrire physiquement tient dans le fait que je voulais que vous vous imaginiez Kaede vous même avec votre définition d'une personne « ordinaire ».

Idem pour ce mot qui revient souvent, Kaede cherche, comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, à se fondre dans la masse, voir le moule. Elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention, cherche à se plier au convenances. Pour cela, elle joue la comédie, se construit une façade.

En fait, à mes yeux Kaede est plus comme « madame tout le monde », une personne noyé parmi la foule, qui ne tend qu'à une vie simple, banale et sans incident.

Je voulais d'une héroïne à laquelle on puisse facilement s'identifier, j'espère que c'est le cas !

 _Second point à éclaircir_ : La haine apparente entre villageois et clans. Dans le manga, j'ai quand même l'impression que les clans ont une politique à part et que les règles ne sont pas identiques pour tout un chacun (prenez l'exemple du clan Hyuga et de leur séparation en deux branches), contrairement à notre société où – normalement – une même loi s'applique à tous avec la même impartialité. Et ça me chiffonne. Du coup, par le biais des lettres de Kaede et le personnage de son père, je voulais montrer le désaccord des personnes « lambda » face à cette situation. Pareil, je trouve quand même perturbant le fait que le Hokage soit pistonné, même s'ils disent tous « Je ne veux que le bien de mon village » et tout le tralala qui va avec, pour moi, ce n'est pas très démocratique (c'est presque un système dictatorial quand même, surtout quand on sait que le troisième est rester une paie au pouvoir). Et il est probable que certaine personne souhaite un changement, ne soit pas d'accord avec cela. D'où cette haine envers les clans, qui sont quand même un synonyme de « noblesse » et je doute que la noblesse à la renaissance ou même avant et après est était très bien perçu, par exemple. Peut être qu'il y a de la jalousie aussi, derrière cette haine.

 _Troisième et dernier point qui pourrait vous interpeller_ : L'idée du déni de grossesse. Peut être que vous n'y avait jamais penser auparavant, mais moi c'est quelque chose qui m'interpelle. Comment peut on arriver à se persuader de ne pas être enceinte alors que l'on l'est ? D'ailleurs est-ce vraiment de la persuasion ? Ici, c'est le cas. Il faut savoir que sur 1000 femmes, près de 3 souffrent de déni de grossesse. Après, c'est personnel aussi, mais tout ce qui touche à la femme, à l'enfant et au social en général, m'interpelle donc bon...

Bref, l'idée m'est venu tout naturellement au cours de l'écriture, j'avais envie de quelque chose qui puisse bouleverser Kaede au point de la « forcer » à changer. Quelque chose qui pourrait la sortir de sa transe. La forcer à affronter ses peurs, en outre, l'affirmation de soi et de l'autre. Je pense que le personnage nécessitait un électrochoc pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait subir à son amant et ce qu'elle se faisait subir à elle même. Et une nouvelle vie c'est parfait, non ?

 _Finalement_ , j'ai choisi Shino parce que j'adore ce personnage ! Et aussi pour son côté mature. Sérieusement, vous auriez vu Kiba ou même Naruto supporter de se faire ignorer constamment dans la rue par leur petite amie ? Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon cas (ils auraient certainement finit par l'encastrer dans un mur ou lui gueuler dessus en pleine rue). J'avais besoin d'un personnage patient et qui puisse encaisser silencieusement, sans laisser apparaître ses émotions. Peut être que d'autres personnages auraient put faire l'affaire, comme Choji, Neji ou Shikamaru, par exemple. Encore que je trouve Choji trop émotif, je ne sais pas s'il aurait put supporter toutes les tortures que Kaede lui aurait imposé. Neji est mort à ce moment là, puisque les personnages ont respectivement 23 ans pour Kaede et 24 pour Shino. Et Shikamaru, il lui faut une femme de caractère et pas quelqu'un qui se repose énormément sur lui, or c'est exactement ce que Kaede fait. Elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle et de maturité et a besoin, pour moi, de quelqu'un qui puisse la guider et prendre les rennes quand elle est complètement perdu.

Bref, c'était mon petit (long) blabla, qui je l'espère, aura pu vous éclairer sur ce qui est parsemé dans l'histoire et ce que j'ai voulu faire passer ! Bien sur vous n'étiez pas obligé de le lire, ahah ;)

Ensuite, je reste disponible si vous avez d'autres interrogations, ou que certaines choses vous perturbe !


End file.
